Meet Again
by azhar
Summary: Mereka kembali bertemu setelah lima belas tahun terakhir berpisah. Berpelukan erat untuk sekedar merasakan kehangatan yang sempat hilang. "Kau merindukanku, tampan?"/ "Hn. Menurutmu, begitu?"/ "Aa… kukira kau merindukan wanita itu."/ Siapa? [Multi Chap] Let's Read and Review!
**Meet Again**

 **Resident Evil © CAPCOM**

 **Story by azhar**

 **Leon S. Kennedy and Ada Wong**

 **Rate: T**

 **Romance, Drama, Romance, little Hurt (?) maybe**

 **Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Gajeness, jelek, AU(?) (maybe), EYD amburadul dan kesalahan lainnya yang membuat mata perih.**

Don't Like Don't Read.

Enjoy!

Semilir angin berhembus melewati celah-celah tirai kamar seseorang yang jendelanya terbuka –sengaja dibuka− karena cuaca yang sangat panas. Sang tokoh utama kini tengah menonton tv sambil berselonjor kaki diatas tempat tidur yang empuk. Leon S. Kennedy.

Sesekali ia menenggak segelas vodka yang berada di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Hari ini merupakan hari yang membosankan, pikirnya. Pasalnya bulan ini telah memasuki musim panas dan karena hal itu atasannya menyuruh ia untuk berlibur selama dua minggu.

Sebenarnya ia sangat menyukai hal-hal seperti ini, lantaran akhir-akhir ini ia memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang sangat menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Mengenal ia adalah seorang D.S.O. Agen khusus Amerika. Tapi karena tidak ada –tidak banyak− pekerjaan yang perlu dilakukan di apartemen, ia jadi merasa sedikit −banyak− bosan di apartemen.

Hh…

Bicara mengenai apartemen, ia jadi mengingat seseorang yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya disaat-saat seperti ini. Seseorang yang selalu berkunjung ke apartemennya setiap malam. Seseorang yang selalu memenuhi apartemennya dengan pernak-pernik wanita itu. Seseorang yang memiliki banyak rahasia dibalik parasnya yang cantik. Seseorang yang telah mencuri hatinya selama lima belas tahun terakhir, bahkan sampai sekarang. Dan ia adalah seseorang yang bekerja sebagai Agen mata-mata sekaligus tangan kanan sang atasan. Albert Whesker.

Ya.

Dia….

Ada Wong.

Sang pujaan hati –panggilan sepihak− yang tau akan dirinya. Begitulah ia menyebutnya.

Ya. Biasanya wanita itu akan datang kerumahnya di waktu-waktu seperti ini. Pasalnya, sudah seminggu ini ia tak 'bertamu' ke apartemennya. Apa wanita itu masih bergelut dengan misinya, sampai ia melupakan seseorang yang menanti kepulangannya? Huh. Wanita, rutuknya dalam hati.

Hhh… daripada memikirkan 'dia' yang tak kunjung datang lebih baik ia pergi keluar sekedar menghilangkan rasa penatnya.

Leon bangkit dari tempatnya dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Leon berjalan kearah lemari. Memilih pakaian yang menurutnya cocok digunakan untuk hari ini.

Hm.. mungkin kaus biru, celana jeans dan jaket tidak buruk, pikirnya. Ia bergegas mengambil kunci mobil yang berada diatas tempat tidur dan segera mengunci apartemennya.

Tujuannya kali ini, pergi ke restorant favoritnya. Brenda Restaurant

Leon tiba di Restoran Brenda dua puluh menit lebih cepat. Well, tadi di jalan raya saat menuju Restoran Brenda tidak semacet yang ia kira. Hanya segelintir kendaraan yang melintas di jalanan. Mungkin pengaruh cuaca panas yang mengharuskan orang-orang pergi berlibur bersama keluarga sepagi mungkin.

 _Kring! Kring!_

Pintu restoran ia dorong hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing lonceng. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan restoran tersebut. Mencari tempat yang menurutnya kosong dan nyaman.

Ah! Dia menemukannya.

Sebuah meja yang terletak di dekat jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke luar ruangan sepertinya bagus. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju meja tersebut dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang telah disediakan.

Pelayan menghampirinya dengan membawa note kecil beserta bulpoin nya. Sang pelayan tersenyum sekilas padanya sebelum menanyakan apa yang mau dipesan si empunya.

"Aku pesan _coffee latte_ dengan sedikit gula dan _Steak Tenderloin_."

"Baiklah. _Coffee latte_ dengan sedikit gula dan _Steak Tenderloin._ Ada tambahan lain, tuan?

"Tidak."

"Baiklah. Silahkan menunggu, tuan."

Pelayan pergi dengan pesanan yang ia pesan. Leon mengambil ponsel pada kantung celana dan mulai berkutat pada iPhone nya. Sedari tadi ia bingung. Mencoba untuk menghubungi wanita pujaannya atau tidak melakukannya?

Hh.. menyebalkan.

Pandangannya ia arahkan ke luar restoran. Ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu sampai –

"Leon?" ucap seseorang yang tengah memegang pundaknya dari belakang.

Leon terlonjak kaget saat seseorang memegang pundaknya, tapi begitu ia berbalik Leon kembali pada raut wajah sebelumnya. Ia tau seseorang yang menyapanya. "Helena?"

Helena mulai mengisi kursi lain yang langsung berhadapan dengannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mencari pengisi perut." Jawab Leon sekenannya.

Helena terkekeh dengan jawaban yang diberikan Leon padanya. "Itu saja? Aku yakin kau bisa melakukan itu di apartemenmu, bukan?"

"Ya. Tapi kali ini aku ingin di tempat yang berbeda. Apartemen membuatku bosan."

"Biar kutebak, liburan musim panas, eh?"

"Tepat."

Pelayan datang menghampiri mereka sembari membawa pesanan Leon. Helena berbicara sebentar pada pelayan sebelum tertawa mendengar jawaban Leon yang seakan-akan menolak diberikan libur panjang selama musim panas. Biasanya pria itu akan senang −walaupun tak ia tunjukkan− jika mendapat libur seperti saat ini. Tapi hal yang tak ia duga ternyata Leon malah menganggap liburan ini membosankan.

Leon menyeruput _coffee latte_ nya dan mulai bertanya pada Helena. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ah! aku hampir lupa ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Besok Sherry ulang tahun, ayahnya akan mengadakan pesta di rumahnya dan ia menyuruku untuk mengajakmu datang di pesta ulang tahunnya−" Helena menyerahkan kertas segi empat berwarna pink yang dihiasi pita merah ditengahnya pada Leon. Kertas Undangan. "−Ku harap kau bisa hadir disana, besok malam."

Leon membuka kertas undangan yang diberikan Helena lalu menutupnya kembali. "Kurasa aku bias datang. Jika tak ada halangan."

"Hei, bukankah kau bosan di apartemen mu? Datang saja, siapa tau 'dia' ada disana."

Leon mengernyit bingung, "Siapa?"

Helena tersenyum penuh arti pada Leon. Lalu ia menggeleng, "Bukan siapa-siapa."

Helena beranjak dari kursinya seraya berkata; "Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok malam, Leon." Leon mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Leon akan memasukkan _Steak Tenderloin_ ke dalam mulut sebelum Helena berkata; "Ah ya Leon! Angela dan Claire akan hadir di pesta ulang tahun Sherry. Jadi datanglah, aku yakin mereka sangat merindukanmu."

"Akan kupastikan kau melihatku disana, Helena." Leon menjawab dengan yakin.

Helena benar-benar pergi setelah mengatakannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC or delete?**

Perkenalkan, Azhar-desu, a newbie. Disini ada yang Aeon lovers? Same with me walaupun abal-abal. az menyumbangkan sedikit cerita untuk meramaikan fandom ini. Semoga di fandom ini az bisa diterima oleh kalian, senior-senior dan teman-teman seperjuangan(?) Semoga kita bisa berteman dan saling share.

Btw disini Angela dan Claire nya az bikin mereka kenal dengan Helena dan Sherry. (Apa jangan-jangan aslinya mereka memang udah pada kenal ya?)

Leon ketemu siapa dipesta nanti malam? Angela kah or Ada 'kah? Ada yang bisa tebak? And.. menurut kalian lebih baik chapter depan still rate T or M? soalnya ada beberapa bagian yang….(you know lah)

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan untuk kelanjutan chapter selanjutnya

So, RnR please ^^

Azhar, 2016


End file.
